The last year
by Witchgirl16
Summary: Harry is going back to Hogwarts with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. But he won't only be facing Voldemort. And who is Jen? HBP SPOILERS! HPGW RWHG
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic, so don't be so hard on me... I don't own charactes, (expect Jen) J.K. Rowling does

HBP SPOILERS so if you hadn't read the 6th Harry Potter book, don't read this!

I hope you like it!

Going back

Harry woke up early in Ron's room first of september. He looked at his best friend who was still snoring in his bed. "Hey, wake up!" Harry said loudly, standing up. "Wha-?" Ron said mouth hanging open "The train is going to leave in tree hours" "Yeah, yeah, in the moment" Ron said and fell sleep again. Harry rolled his eyes, when the door opend and Hermione stepped in. "Ronald! Wake up! Your mother has made the breakfeast already!" Hermione shouted in Ron's ear. His head popped up and hit in Hermione's forhead. "Ouch!" both of them yelped. "Hermione! What are you doing?" Ron asked rubbing his head. "Waking you up" Hermione grunted. "Yeah, and every living one near by" Ron said standing up. "Hermione, could you go outside, when we dressed up?" Harry asked when Hemione was going to say something back at Ron. "Ok" she just said and get out of the room.

"So, you're going back to Hogwarts, are you?" Ron asked, when he also get dressed. "Yeah, I think I need some quidence before I met Voldemort" Harry said in low voice. Ron shivered little, but not so much like before. "Well, ofcourse you have to come back. It's our last year, have to say good byes and all" Ron said little smile on his face. "Yeah, that's true, even nothing like before now days" Harry said and opened the door. His hand touched the fake horuxus in his pocket. He would kill Voldemort, for anything he has done to Harry. Killed his parents, Sirius and Dumbledore. 'And' Harry thought when they arrived to kitchen, 'he almost killed Ginny.'

Ginny rise up when Harry and Ron get to kitchen. She didn't looked at Harry. He couldn't blame her He has dumbed her before they could've going out over a week. And Harry hadn't got any chanches to talk to her, when he have been in the Burrow.

Hermone looked at Harry 'You have to talk to her'- way at looked, like every morning. Harry didn't say anything. He wanted to talk to Ginny, but she would't let him, and there wasn't no point to be telling that to Hemione.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting to get o the train. Thaey've been really early in the station so they have been waiting to get in, for twenty minutes. "What time it is?" Harry asked for 5th time. "10.30" Hermione said watching her clock. "Why we left so early?" Ron moaned. "Because you wanted get out of the burrow so early" Hermione answered. "Well, it was borded so quiet and all. Only you, me, Harry and Ginny. That's so quiet time you know" Ron said. "Oh, be quiet" Hermione said when the train doors opened and they get in. "Now, we can get the best places!" Ron said smiling. "No, first you and me have to get to prefect train" Hermione said. "Still, but we're our 7th year!" Ron snarled. "Well, I'm the head girl this year, so are you". "Well, I'm not the head _girl_, you know!" Ron said loudly and Harry laughed. "Oh, you know what I mean!" Hemione said angrly and dragged Ron to other way. Harry smiled a little. There wasn't anyone else, so he has the power to get any place he wanted. He walked to the theyr favourite partment,whe he saw that there were someone else already. Harry entered to departement. The person looked at him. He looked at girl face, looked like at his age. She has short, dark violet hair and dark green eyes. She wore dark blue jeans and black T-shirt. In shirt were a frog who has lips on it's face and crown in head. Below that, read: "I've found my prince".

"Er, can I sit here?" Harry asked. "Sure, if there isn't any more avaible seats" the girl smiled sacarstilly. "Well, I walked here from the other side of the train to get in this departement. So if that's a promblem..." Harry started when the girl stopped him. "I was just joking. You can sit there, I don't wait anyone" she said and point the seat opposite of her. "Oh, OK" Harry said, little blush on his face. "So, are you new?" Harry asked after the deadly silence. "Oh, yeah I am Jen" the girl smiled, "and you are..?" Jen asked. Harry looked at her confused. "I'm Harry Potter" he said. "Oh, really. It's very nice to meet you. I just had been reading about you in the paper" Jen said smiling. "Did you read it two years ago?" Harry asked, thinking about the Daily Prophet talking about him as mad. "Yeah, but I believed that Voldemort has came back" Jen said darkly. "You said his name aloud" Harry said. "Well, his back now so why I should be afraid

his name", Jen said smiling, then get little closer to Harry, "besides there are more bad out there than just Voldemort." She said in low voice, like afraid that someone coild hear her, even there weren't someone else.

"What do you -" Harry begun when the door opened and Ginny entered. "Harry, could we talk?" she asked and saw Harry and Jen, Jens face still close of Harrys of her whispering. Jen looked realized that she weren't right person in that situation. "Um, I'm going out before the train leaves" she said and left.

Harry looked after her then Ginny. "You wanted to talk?" Harry asked softly from Ginny. "Don't try to be so gentle! I were with you after July in the same house and when I want to talk to you, you're here talking with other girl!" Ginny said angry and sadly the same time. "What? Jen? I just met her. I wanted to come in here because this is the best place to be in the train. Jen was already in here and we were talking when you came in" Harry explained himself. "Then why her face was so close to your own?" Ginny asked, suspicion still in her eyes. "She had just whispered me one thing" Harry said, but Ginny still wasn't believing him. "Oh, come on Ginny! Why would I started daiting another girl after that what I told you after the funeral?" Harry asked and stand up facing Ginny. She did say nothing, just watching his eyes. "I don't know, I just..." Ginny begun, but Harry put his finger on her lips. She smiled a little and he smiled back. "You know what, I wonder why you ever left her" said a voice behind them. Ron was standing there, grinning. "How long have you been standing there!" Ginny asked. "As long to now that my little sister is in love" Ron said still grinning widly. Ginny and Harry both blushed. "So you're OK now?" Hermione asked, who has come behind Ron. "How come you two came so early?" Harry asked. "What, would you have wanted been alone little longer?" Ron asked now grinning even more widly. "Well, yeah!" Harry said. Now Ron didn't smile anymore and watched Harry, little angry expression on his face. "Harry, even you're my friend, I warn you not to hurt my little sisters feelings. You did that already at June and..." Ron was cutted by Ginny. "Ron, could you stop! You and Harry were at same house over a month! If you didn't like what Harry did to me at June, why didn't you tell him at home?" Ginny asked. "Well, didn't want to do that in front of you and all..." "You're doing that in front of me at this time!" Ginny said. Ron and Ginny were glaring at each other. "So, Hermione, why did you guys come so early?" Harry asked, before the Weasley siblings could begun a fight. "Oh, there were already new prefects. They too were little early" Hermione said. "Yeah, they all little Percys" Ron laughed, not glaring at Ginny anymore. Harry hadn't notice that the time has flyed really fast and there were more people at the train now. And soon enough the train start to move. After that Jen arrived. "Hi Harry. Can I come here? I can go to other apartement" Jen said, little smile on her face. "Ofcourse you can" Harry said smiling. Jen sat next to Ron, opposite of Harry. "This is Jen. These are Hermione, Ron and Ginny, you're already met" Harry said. "Nice to see you two are "friends" now" Jen said grinning. It was true, that Jen could see that Harry and Ginny were more than friends. Ginny were lying on Harrys lap, beautiful smile on her face.

"So, you're a new one here?" Hermione asked from Jen. "Yeah, me and my parents move alot and now were here" Jen explained. "What you parents are doing for living?" Harry asked. "My father is a muggle, he's a leader of the bank, so he can be in other towns, as soon as he has his computer" Jen said. "Have what -" Ron and Ginny asked. "We explain later" Harry and Hermione said. "And my mother is an auror. That's the reason why were moving so much. Mom have to do a lot of work in other countries, so we haven't been living in one city over a year" Jen said. "How can you come here, if you have been in other wizard schools?" Ron asked. "Oh, Ron! Even we are in other schools doesn't mean that we don't study the same things" Hermione sighed. "Well, I couldn't know that" Ron said. "Can you tells about those, em, compaters" Ginny asked from Harry, before the fight could start. When Harry started to explain about the computers, Jen looked at Hermione. "You - I mean, how about you parents?" she asked. "I'm muggleborn, so my parnets are both dentists" Hermione said. "And I believe that Ron and Ginny are both pure-bloods?" Jen asked, looking at Ron and Ginny, who were listening Harrys explain about computers. "Yeah, Weasleys both of them" Hermione said watching them. "I thought that they would be siblings" Jen said, "from their hair."

"Yeah, from their hear" Hermione said little smile on her face. Jen grinned for this. She was going to say something and the door opened. Malfoy stepped in. "You! What you're doing here!" Harry asked angrly and jumping up. "The same as you. Going to school" Malfoy asked smirking. "How dare you come back afer that what you did last june!" Harry shouted. "Hey, I didn't do anything, I was supposed to do something" Malfoy said smiling. "Well, you can't be here for long. The Ministry is looking for you" Hermione said. "No, their looking for Snape, not me. You see, I was to forced to kill Dumbledore, but I didn't want to so I'm not guilty" Malfoy said. "You was going to kill Dumbledore?" Jen asked, rising quietly from her seat. "Yeah, but I didn't..." Malfoy begun, but Jen intertrubbed him. "But you were so cowrish that you didn't do that. And then Snape killed him saving you skin" Jen said man smile on her face. "No, he..." "I don't want to hear how you escaped from Voldemort so easily" Jen said and sitted down. Malfoy watched at Jen, who looked like Malfoy was just air to her. "Look, who ever you are, Snape didn't save my life, he saved my father's life" Malfoy said, in a sad tone.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked each other. Anybody hasn't got Malfoy upset. "That's so sad to hear, but go you just telling that your friends if you had those" Jen said coolly, looking now at Malfoy.

Malfoy stood there for a moment and then said: "You won't be so camly when this week ends" he said and walked away, Crabbe and Goyle behind him. "Wow, nobody hasn't got Malfoy so upset, after that when Hermione hit him" Ron said. "You've hit Malfoy?", Ginny asked, "Why anybody hasn't told me?" she asked looking at Harry and Ron. "Forgot" Ron said. "And that's-" Ginny begun. "Is that Hogwarts?" Jen asked, looking out of the window. The castle moved closer to them and slowly the train stopped.

"She's looks nervous" Ron said. "Ofcourse she's nervous. She's going to be sorted" Hermione said, after the hat has stopped singing. "Jen looks calmly, if you look the first-years" Harry said. Jen was easy to notice. She looked like Hagrid with other people.

Harry, Ron and Hermione (Ginny satt with her own friends) waited Jens sorting and finally: "Hammel, Jenifer" called professor McGonnagol. Jen satt down on the pench and the sorting hat fell over her eyes. Silence fell, and then "Gryffindor!" the hat yelled. "Yes!" the trio yelled, when Jen joined them. Lot of people looked after her. It was unusuall that older than first-year was sorted. Jen smiled to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. But Harry saw that Jen's smile weren'r ear to ear, like sha hasn't expect to get in Gryffidor.

"I welcome you all in next year in Hogwarts. And now, shall we begun the feast" said McGonnagol. She snapped her fingers and soon there were lot of food in all the tables. Harry looked to the teachers table, sadly, It wasn't the same be in the great hall without Dubledore. Harry shooked his head and started eating, looking in the same around him. Ron didn't look anybody nor talk, he just eat everything which was enough close to him. Hermione looked Ron with disgust and started to talk with Jen, who wasn't sure where to begun to eat. Ginny were sitting a few chair from them. She realized that Harry was looking at her and smiled at him. Harry smiled back and started eating his food, before Ron could eat all the food in the table.

Soon, all the food were gone (half of it in Rons stomach) and it was time to go the bed. "C'mon, I'll show you where the girls domitary is" Hermione said and get Jen upstairs. "Hermone looks happy to have some girl around, if you dont count Ginny" Harry said, when he and Ron get to their own domitary. "Yeah, I just wonder how she knew about Dumbledores dead?" Ron said. "Oh, c'mon, you must be kidding! Like that wouldn't be in the daily proffet. She said that she has been reading it" Harry said. " I know. I just ment that, she took it kind of personally, don't you think?" Ron said. "Dunno. Her mother is an auror, if she knew him in that way" Harry said, but then he remembred how Jen said that there were something more bad than Voldemort. He had forget that totally. He was going to say that to Ron, but they were already in their domitary and not alone. "Hi! Last year in here!" said Seamus. He, Dean and Neville were just getting to bed. "Yeah, last year" Harry said. "Do you know that new girl in here?" Dean asked. "Oh, Jen you mean? Yeah, she sitted with us in the train" Ron said.

_In the girls domitary_

Hermione looked at Jen. She was looking out of the window. "You OK?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just... even you have been in every year in the school where you spend all year, you still miss you family" Jen said and looked at Hermione. "Yeah, I feel the same. It's not the same waking up in here when you have spent whole summer at home" Hermione said, sitting next to Jen. "Yeah, at home" Jen said looking out of the window again, in the same voice like Luna always speaks. "Hey, what's that?" Hermione said, pointing the necklace in Jens neck. It was round and it's looked like Jing Jang symbol. "Oh, this. I got from...er... from my father when I started the school" Jen said and put yhe necklace inside her shirt. "I'm little tired. I think I'll go to the bed" Jen said, yawning. She stood up and get to her bed. Hermone looked at Jens body, which weren't sleeping, and said: "Good night".

_in the morning_

"Morning" Ron said, when he satt on the table with Harry. "Morning" Ginny said to Harry, Jen smiled and Hermione said: "There yours new timetables" she said and put the papers in Rons and Harrys hands. "Well, good morning you too" Ron said. "Potions, Defense against the darks arts and charms. Double in all of them" Harry read in his paper. "Who is the new Dark arts teacher? I didn't catch that" Ron asked. "Well, Slughorn is still potion teacher and Darks arts some called Slipper" Hermione said. In this point, Jen cough her juice out, which she were just drinking. "Are you OK?" Ginny asked. "Yeah, I drank too fast" Jen said smiling.

"Well, we better get going?" Jen asked, standing up. Ginny got diffrent way in the third floor, when the rest of them get in potions class.

"Hammel, can I speak you fo a moment?" called a voice behind them. "Rest of you can go" McGonnagol said to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "I'll come in a minute" Jen said.

"You can't say anymore that she actted strange" Ron said to Harry. "You never have said that she actts strange" Harry said. "What you two are talking about?" Hermione asked. "Well, I told Harry yesterday, that how Jen knew so well about Dumbledores death? I mean, she seem to take it kind of personally, when she heard that Malfoy was supposed to kill Dumbledore" Ron said in low voice. Harry shooked his. "I think that Ron is right. She have this necklace. She didn't like to tell me anything about it, like it would be a secret. And then that what happend at breakfeast" Hermione said. "Do you think she knows this Slipper guy?" Harry asked. "Maybe. I don't know. She's just so mysterious and all" Hermione said. "Lsten guys. She said to me yesterday in the train that there is something more worse than Voldemort. I didn't have the chance to ask her what she meant, because Ginny came inside at that moment" Harry told. "More worst than you-know-who? Can there even be that kind of person?" Ron asked. "I don't know..." "Hey Potter, where you left your girl bodyguard?" called Malfoys voice. He was with his ordinary slytherin gang. "Can you belive it? Potter needs girl for protection!" Malfoy said in loud voice.

"Hi, I'm back" Jen said smiling again. "Did you come to save Potter?" Malfoy yelled. Jen turned around to face Malfoy. Jen smiled meanily again. "Do you think you're something in you little gang? Are you already told them how I managed to humilate you yesterday at the train? Or did you already told them how Hermione punch you in your third year? Even it has been fo four years, have you get over it?" Jen said smiling and turned around again. Malfoy have turned to pink to white and looked now like a little mouse, when Jen was a big cat who was going to eat the mouse. All the slytherins looked at Malfoy like their couldn't believe their ears. Then Slughorn came to open the door. "Welcome again!" he said smiling. "It's nice to see again Harry" he said to Harry, who smiled back.

Class went slowly forward, but was more nicer than then when Snape was still teaching. Harry didn't want to think about Snape, because everytime he did so, he wanted to hit someone, really hard.

"That wasn't so bad thing for first class" Jen said. "Yeah, but if you had been in Snapes classes, you wouldn't have said that" Ron said. "Dark arts now, right?" Harry asked. "Yes. The seventh Dark arts teacher in our time at Hogwarts" Ron said, hand in his chest looking "sad". "It's true, that the oh Dark arts change every year? I just thought it was just a rumour" Jen said.

They stopped outside of the Dark arts door. "What kind of you think he is?" Ron asked. "Hmm. Let's think the others. Quirrel were death eater, Lockhart was a fake, Lupin was the best, even he was a werewolf, fake-Mad-Eye were too a death eater, Umbridge was one ugly thing and Snape... Don't want to talk about it" Harry said counting on his fingers. "Wow. There schools were I have been haven't been anything like that. Always the same people and all" Jen said. "Are you jealous to us, because we have been in the dangers?" Hermione asked. "Well, not jealous of going to get killed, but even here have happend something. The Philosophre's Stone, the Chamber of secrets, Triwizard Tournament. We never have that kind of stuff" Jen said. "But you' ve been moving all around the world and see the places. Everyone would love to do that" Hermione said, trying to comfort. "Really? You meet new people, who became you friends and then you're moving again. That's not hear so fun to me" Jen said sadly. "Hey, thin it this way. After this year you can move to you own and you don't have to move with you parents" Ron said. "Thanks" Jen said smiling, but didn't look that happy.

Then the new professor came. He look the same age as Lupin, but he didn't have any scars around his face. He was tall, blond hair and brown eyes. Lavander and Parvati were looking at professor with intrest.

"Come on then, we don't have all day here" he said, when he opened the door. Students get inside, waiting the class to begun. "Ok then. I'm professor Slipper you Dark arts teacher on this year. If I'm right nobody hasn't survived longer than a year, so I think I won't survived that longer. So anyway, let's get buisness. I need two in here. How about you two?" he pointed at Harry and Jen. "Mr. Potter I think and Ms..." "Hammel, Jen Hammel" Jen said, when she and Harry got up. "Exelent! So, I think how to duel. Ms. Hammal, can I talk with you first?" Slipper said to Jen. She walked to him and he whispered to her something. Harry saw, that Jen wasn't so happy about Slippers words, but finally she said: "Fine". Then Slipper walked to Harry. "I'm giving advice before the duel" he explained, "anyway, you don't want to lose her. Don't stop and be always in moving, OK?" Slipper said looking at Harry. Harry just nodded. "OK then, the duel begun!" Slipper said lodly, "One, two, three!". Jen attacked when "three" was called out. She used so many spells, that Harry couldn't attack. "Rictusempra!" he shouted. But Jen was moving fast and the spell didn't hit her. Harry tried al his spells on her, but always missed. Jen hadn't hit him either, but looking everywhere she was going, Harry had got tired. ' That what she wants. When I'm too tired she can hit me' Harry tought. But he saw, that Jen too was tired and she stopped for a second. That was Harrys move. He raise his wond and said the first spell what came to his mind. "Sectusempra" he shouted, when he realized what he had done, it was too late. The spell hit to Jen, who screamed. Everyone stood up looking at Harry to Jen. Jen lie quietly and didn't move. Slipper came to her. "Not so bad. She managed to shield herself most of the spell" Harry heard him muttering. "This won't take for long" he said and muttered some spell and soon Jen had woke up. "What the..?" she asked. "You're OK? Young Mr. Potter hit you with strong spell" Slipper said. Jen looked at Harry, but wasn't angry or everything like that. She smiled and said without voice: "Wow".

Harry didn't look at her, he didn't look at anybody in at the room. He hadn't want to do that spell it just came out of his mouth. "OK, the next couple then" Slipper said. The rest of the class, others get to duel. When the class finally ended, Harry could spoke to Jen. "Hey, I'm sorry what happend there" he said to the girl. "It's OK. It didn't hit me so badly" Jen said smiling. Harry couldn't see the worrie in Jens eyes. "By the way, why Slippers didn't ask you where you have learn that spell?" Hermione asked from Harry. "I don't know" Harry said. "Maybe he tought that it was obvious you can do that kind of spells, because you have to meet Voldemort" Jen said. "Have you Harry planned when you're going to start finding those Horcruxes?" Ron asked. "Yeah, on the first Hogsmade weekend".


	2. Chapter 2

First Horcrux

"Are you sure of this?" Hermione asked. They have just passed the gates. "Ofcourse I am sure" Harry answered. They've been planning it for several. When the Hogsmade weekend came, they didn't go to the village. They would go to the Godrig's Hollow. They all could appareted, expect Ginny. But Harry had said, that she could hold on to someone of them. "This can be dangerous. What if somebody sees us?" Hermione said. "Hermione! We've been talking this for weeks! If you don't want to come, you can stay here" Harry said. Hermione looked at him, then said: "I'll come with you. I can't leave you alone" she said. Ron grinned.

Thay walked to the dark street. "Ready?" Harry asked. Ginny grabbed her hand in Harrys. It was little _puff_ and their were gone.

They lanned next to the dark house. It was away form other houses. Harry looked the house. The pain get to his scar. Pain and memories. He remebred things that he had and hadn't saw before. Mom and dad laughing together, Lupin, Sirius and Wormtail coming to look at him, James and Lily holding him, smiling. And then the darkness, screaming, spells been yelling, two bodys falling, mean laughter and green light.

"Harry!" Harry looked up. Ginny was facing him. "You're OK?" she asked. "Yeah. What happend?" he asked. "Well, we get here. Then you looked that house and you just passed out. You looked like you were sleeping. You're smiled, but then you started shaking, like having a bad dream" Ron told him. "What was it?" Jen asked. "Memories" Harry said, looking down. He welt tears in his eyes. He has seen his parents and felt them in long time.

"You want to look the house?" Ginny asked. "Yes. There maybe be something" Harry said and got up. Others looked his way to the house.

Harry got to the door, but the door weren't there. It lye on the floor. "Lumos" he said and stepped in. The house were so dust, that Harry couln't hear his footsteps. The house looked like nothing has changed or moved. 'Expect them' Harry tought. In the living room were a couch and some chairs. In the fireplace were still wood, like it was waiting to get fire again. Harry walked to the kitchen. It looked the same like Weasleys' kitchen. Harry looked to the table and something felt bad in his stomach. There was the chair where he has been feeding. He walked to it. It was all in dust, but Harry believed, that it have been brand new in sixteen years ago. He walked to the stairs and to the upstairs. There were two rooms. The other had belogned to his parents. There were one doublebed. The covers were all messed up, like people in it has just woke up.

Harry walked to the other room, his room. It was bigger than his room in Dursleys'. There were his bed and toys. Harry tought what it would be if this never has happend. What if Voldemort has chosen Neville and not him? Would he live in this house with his parents or wold they've moved away somewhere else?

"Harry?" asked a voice behind him. It was Ginny. "Have you found anything?" she asked. "No. I've just looking around" he said, still looking at his bed. Ginny put her hand in Harrys. "It must be difficult to come here and face all this. You're really brave Harry. I don't think, that somebody else could have come here and face the past" Ginny said. Harry looked the girl. "I wonder why everything is in they place? Why anybody hasn't moved them?" Harry said. "I don't know" Ginny said. "I'm happy you came Ginny. I wouldn't have got trough this without you" Harry said. "It's OK. I couln't left you here" Ginny said and hugged him. Harry smiled and they stay there for a moment. Then Harry looked at his old bed and stepped to and touching it. But when he touched the bed, he got electric shock from it. "What is it?" Ginny asked. "I can't touch it" Harry said. Then he got it. "It the Horcrux" he said. Ginny looked at im. "Are you sure?" "Yeah". Ginny ran to the stairs. "Ron, Hermione and Jen! Come up here!" she shouted. The others came fast to the room. "What is it?" Ron asked. "I found it" Harry said looking the bed. "Is it the bed?" Ron asked. "No, I think it's inside the bed. But it's cover in spell" Harry said. "Try some spell" Ron said. Harry looked the his wand. "Sectusempra!" he shouted. The spell hit the bed, but it looked like the bed suck the spell in side. "What-?" Harry said. "I don't think you can get rid of it with dark magic spell" Jen said and walked to the bed. She got the same medalong that Hermione has saw in other night. Jen put it to her hand and it started glowing in white. "I need you help Harry" she said, when she kneeled beside the bed. "How?" "You can do patronus, right? All of you can. If we want to get rid of this spell, we'll need some good magic, ok? Ready?" she said. Jen put his medaljong near to the bed and rest of them raise they wands. "Expecto patronum!" they shouted together and the patronus got to the bed, with Jen and her medaljong. It was huge explosion, when the spell get away. When the dust get away, they saw bed in four species and middle of them were a toy. It looked like a teddy bear, but it had skeleton looked like face. Harry stepped forward, but then he realized that something was wrong. Jen hasn't showed up. "Where's Jen?" he asked. Others notice that too. "She was near of that explosion" Hermione said, looking somewhere near the species of the bed. But Jen weren't there. "Harry, took the Horcrux and find Jen then. If we started looking Jen now, the Horcrux can be gone by then" Ginny said. Harry looked the Horcrux and stepped forward. "Expecto patronum" he said. The stag ran out of his wand and get to the toy. It was _puff_ and the Horcrux was gone. It was just green smoke, which just fly away. Harry felt pain in his scar. When he was going to turn to the others, he looked out of the window. It was full moon. Then he heard something that make him jump. Howling out side. "It's them!", Harry said, "Hurry! We have to get out of here!" he shouted. They started to run away, but when they got outside of the house, they saw about three were wolfes. Harry raise his wand, he was ready. But then, like out of nowhere, there were big, black dog. It started barking to the wolfes and attacked. Then Ginny grabbed Harrys hand and they started running away. But only thing, what was in Harrys mind was Sirius. Was Sirius alive and saves them? But then, he was going to kill with those were wolfes. Harry was going to turn around, nut Ginny get him running. "There!" Hermione said pointing to the cave. They ran to the cave and were quiet for some minute to get they breath back.

"Was it Sirius?" asked Harry. All looked at him. "It looked like him", Hermione said, "but it couldn't be him". Then they heard someone walking to the cave. They hold they breath, when they saw big, black dog walking to them. It has blood in legs and face. Harry got up. Was it his godfather or not, but it has saved them. But when he got front of it, it started changing. And sure enough, there were standing Jen. She smiled a bit. "Yo're OK?" she asked. "We? How about you?" Ginny asked. Jen's arms and face were covered in blood. "Are you animagus?" Hermione asked. "Well, sort of" Jen answered. "What do you mean sort of?" Ron asked. "Well, this" Jen said and in a moment front of them was a horse, then a cat, a mouse, a snake and a dog. "Wow, you can turn in any animal you want?" Ginny asked, when Jen was back to normal. "Yeah. I don't know where it comes. I've been chanching to animal when I was a baby" Jen said. "What happend to you after the explosion?" Harry asked. "Well, before you patronus hitted the bed, I've turned to a mouse, but I pass out. When I woke up, I heard howling outside and you voices. Then I turned to a dog and ran to you" Jen said. "How about that medaljong?" Hermione asked. "This? Is a gift from my father. You see it looked like Ying Yang. It hold light and darkness, in the way you needed it. This is the one thing what help me in the duel with you Harry" Jen said, showing the medaljong. "What do you mean one thing?" Harry asked little smile in his face. "Well, good traning is the second thing, ofcourse" Jen said smiling.

"How we are going to get out of here?" Ginny asked. "The were wolfes are gone, so we can go easily out" Jen said. "Can you check it? Just in case" Ron said. Jen transformed into a cat and walked out. "No, there's nothing" Jen said getting back. "OK, let's go back to the house" Harry said, leading them out of the cave

When they get back to the house, Harry looked it one for time. It was unbelieveable, that he had lived in that house about a year and now he sees it, looking like that. "Harry? Are you coming?" Ron asked. "Yeah" he said. It was _puff_ when they disappareted in to the Hogsmade again.

That night they stay up for long time. "OK, let's think about it. We've destroyed one and we have five to go" Hermione counted. "What they could be?" Ginny asked. "We know one" Harry said and get the fake Horcrux out of his pocket. "Someone called R.A.B took the real one" Harry said. "How many they were first?" Jen asked. "Seven. One was Valedro's diary. I destroyed it our second year" Harry told her. "Have Voldemort getting to other creatuers? Do you have any idea?" Jen asked. "Quirrel. Voldemort was back in his head" Hermione said. "Maybe that was one" Ginny said. "Then he told that he has been in snakes. He told that in the gravyard" Harry said. "But how we are supposed to know what snake it is?" Ron asked. "Nagini", Harry said, "his giant snake." Ginny shaked her head. "That's going hard to destroy." "Have he created something?" Hermione said, in low voice. "That silver hand to Wormtail" Harry said. "OK, we know now, that two is destroyed, one is perhaps destroyed, one is missing and we maybe know two. We need only one to know" Ginny counted on her fingers. Jen yawned. "Well, I'm going to bed. Maybe we figure out something in our dreams. Hermione, you coming?" she asked, looking the other 7th year. "Yeah. See you tomorrow guys" she said to boys and Ginny. "Wait up. I'm coming with you" Ginny said and got up. She kissed Harry and waved to Ron. "I'm off too. You coming?" Harry asked, looking at Ron. "Yeah, in a minute" Ron said.

Ron looked his mate going to their domitory. Then he looked to the fire. He just couldn't believe it. They were talking about how to kill you-know-who. He had aways thought that Voldemort would be killed someone auror, not them. And he couldn't believe it that his best friend was going to face him. What would happen, if Harry didn't survive? Or if Ginny died, what would others say? His family, Harry and Hermione? Or what if he got killed, he wouldn't get the chance to tell Hermione how he felt. 'Or worse would be, if she died' Ron thought. He didn't know what to do, if Harry, Ginny and Hermione died. 'Don't think about that. Ofcourse they won't die. Harry had survived so many times and he'll take care of Ginny. And Hermione... She'll be OK, but I won't let her die. I'll take care of her' Ron decided. He didn't know how long he sit there or did he fell asleep, when he heard a voice. "Ron?" Hermione stood in the doorway to girls domitory. "Why you still up?" they asked same time. Hermione smiled. "I couldn't sleep. You?" "Couldn't either" Ron said. Hermione satt next to him. "Why you couldn't sleep?" he asked, when he couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Bad dream" Hermione said. "About the future?" Ron asked. "Yes. How did you know?" "I've been thinking same thing" Ron said. "It's hard to believe that this is going to be over soon. School, Voldemort and all" Hermione said, looking at Ron. He just smiled. "Hey, you didn't shiver" Hermione said smiling. "Well, I'm used to it. Hermione, I got to say something. If something bad happens, I just want you know that..." Ron said looking at Hermione. On her face was one of her hair. Ron moved it away on his finger. And when he looked at Hermione's brown eyes, he got little closer to her, closer and... Sudden scream came out from girls domitory. Hermione got up and ran to the staircase. She met Jen on her way. "Where it came?" she asked. Jen pointed the door next to her, which said: "6th years". They opend the door and saw some 6th year girls around one bed. When they got closer, thay saw Ginny breathing heavelly. "Ginny what happend?" Hermione asked. "I... I need to see... Harry" she said looking to the door. "OK then. You, go back to the bed" Hermione said to other girls. She helped Ginny out with Jen. Ginny was white and couldn't move probaly. When they got to the common room, she said to Ron: "Come, we have to see Harry. You, go back to bed" she said to other students in the room.

When they got to the boys domitory, Harry opened the door. "What happend? Is Ginny allright?" he asked looking at Ginny. "We need to talk with you Harry", Hermione said, looking at him, "in here, if you don't mind" she said looking at Dean, Seamus and Neville. "We were going a little snack anyway" Dean said and get Seamus and Neville out.

"So, what happened?" Harry asked, when the door closed. "I have a nightmare. We were at castle and then I felt happinnes and saddnes in same time. Then it was dark, laughter and screaming. It felt so horrible. Like _he_ has attacked in here, even he don't know out password" Ginny said. Everyone looked at her then eachother. 'What that means? That Voldemort is coming here with someone who knows our password?' Harry thought.

"Umm, I've to go to bed. I think I'm getting sick or something" Jen said, rubbing her head, smiling nervously. "I'll see you tomorrow" she said and get out of the room. "What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asken, after the door have shut and they couldn't hear anymore footsteps. "I don't know. She's being so mysterious whole time" Hermione said. "It's kind of fun that she comes here in last year" Ginny said. They looked at Harry, like waiting somekind of leader word about Jen. But Harry didn't know what to think of. Jen was so much like himself. She had moved a lot and never have really close friends, like he hadn't have when he was still living 24/7 in the Dursleys'. And Jen seems to know something about darkness, as good as he did. "I don't think she's strange or something like that. Maybe she feel uncomforable with, not knowing us so well" Harry tried to say. He didn't look any of them.

"I see. Come Hermione, I think I feel much better now" Ginny said, standing up. There were coldness in her voice and she looked shocked and angry. Also Hermione looked shocked, when she looked at Harry, before closing the door. Harry looked at Ron, who just smiled a little. But Harry could see the shock in his eyes. "What!" Harry asked angrily. "Can't I have my own opinion?" he asked. "Ofourse you can. It just that, it really seems that Jen isn't that who we she is. And you still can think that she's not hiding anything" Ron said. "I didn't say that she isn't hiding anything. I said that that everytime someone acted oddly, that doesn't mean that he/she is bad person!" Harry said angrily. "Named one person who we think was evil of he acted" Ron said. "Well, Snape, on our first year" Harry said. "Yeah, but he was still evil" Ron said. "Yeah, but not that year" Harry said. Ron shooked his head. "Harry, on't you what that looks like. You're prooving Snape's innocent on our first year, fending Jen Think what that would sounds on Gin's ears" Ron said. Harry looked at Ron and thought about Ginny. He saw her angry face, when she shouted at him, that he liked Jen and not believing his own girlfriend. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go that far. It just that, Jen has been moving a lot and then she told me about that there's something more worst that Voldemort. It really seems, that she knows more about darkness that I do" Harry said. "You should talk to her and Ginny" Ron said, when he got his bed. 'Tomorrow. When I've cleared my mind' Harry thought and fell asleep.

The next morning, Harry had made up with Ginny, He had said to her, that he would speak everything out with her Jen. But Jen hasn't shown up. It was Sunday, so she was still sleeping. They were still at the table. "She will come to breakfeast, she can't wait for dinner" Harry said.

Then Jen stepped in to the great hall. When she saw them, she avoid their looks and get some bread form the table and get out of the hall. "Well this great. She won't stay with us in the same room for a minute" Ron said low voice. But they couldn't even think how to get Jen talk with them, when Slipper got up and ran after Jen. "What the-?" Ron said, when Harry got up. They walked to the door and looked the corridor where Slipper and Jen were standing. Jen were looking at the floor, sad. Slipper was talking to her, but they couldn't hear what. They could see Jen's face, Slipper was back on them "We can't get any closer. Otherwise they can see us" Hermione whispered. Now Jen looked at Slipper shaking her head and said something like: "I don't want to anymore" (they could read on her lips). Slipper kneeled in front of Jen, so he could face her. He was talking to her, but Jen's face didn't change. She looked like she had heard this speak over million times. "But it's not the same" Jen said. But Slipper shaked his head. Then he started talking her again, but now there were something else in Jen's face. Hope and saddnes. A lonely tear fall down her cheeck. Finally, Jen said nodded and said: "OK". Slipper got up and handed a piece of parchment to Jen and walked to other direction from Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Jen put the parchment in her pocket and started walking towards them, but she hadn't notice them. "Get back!" Harry said in a low voice. They almost run to their own table and looked like they've never had got up the table. Jen walked to their table and sat down and tried to smile. She got still tears in her eyes. "Hey. Where did you go?" Ron asked, trying to sound like he have no idea. "It's OK. I know you were watching" Jen said. "How do you know that?" Hermione asked. "I saw you. I just didn't told that to slipper. He would freak out" Jen said. "How do you know him so well?" Harry asked. Jen looked guilty. "I haven't told you everything. Slipper is my guardian. He was my parents' best friend. Thay died when I was 11. It was on July, two months before I was supposed to start the school. I had to move with Slipper,who was an auror and a teacher in same time. He teach, but he's like secret agent, because he's not auror in 24/7. Anyway, Slipper won't stay in one school than a year, 'cause he don't want to be in one place too long. I've been in different schools because of that. That's why I came here" Jen said. "How you parents were killed?" Hermione asked. "Accident. Mum was showing dad how to fly on the broom and they fell off. They were over 300 metres away from the ground. Mum hadn't her wand and we lived in a place where was only wizards, so they didn't have to be careful" Jen said sadly. But it seems to Harry that Jen's story was kind of same like Durseys' story to him how Lily and James had killed in car accident and not been murdered. "How come you never told us before?" Ginny asked. "I don't know. It was stupid, I know, but I didn't know you could react that I was living with a teacher and all other things" Jen said. Ginny looked at the girl with smile and took her hand. "Were you afraid that Harry could feel you as some kind of 'soul-mate' and you have come between us?" she asked. Jen looked at her then nodded. "I was going to tell you at the train, but when I've seen that I could ruin you realitionship, I decided to lie" Jen said, looking at her feet. "Well, you told the truth, so that's not bad thing and now we know who you really are" Ron said smiling. Everyone looked at him. "What?" he said. "It' s just odd to hear you speak with wisdom" Hermione said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

The second and third Horcruxes

They decided to go find the second Horcrux on their Chirstmas holiday. "If we left night before the holiday, no one would notice. The train leaves at 12.00 a.m., so we can appareted to King Cross' at 04.00 p.m." Ron said. "Very good plan. You just forget one thing. We can't DISAPPARETED in the lawns of Hogwarts!" Hermione said. "Oh, right" Ron said. "How we can get out of here then?" Harry asked. "We could fly" Jen said. "Yeah, how about the Thestrals? Harry asked. "Noway. I'm not going fly with those things ever again!" Ron said. "I didn't mean them. Meet me on the quidditch pitch at the night we leave" Jen said.

_the night before the holidays_

They walked to the pitch under Harry's invisilibity cloak. It was really hard, because they were four and not so little anymore. They were almost walking on their knees so they couldn't been seen. When they reahed to the pitch, they got the cloat off. "Where is she?" Harry asked, when they saw two yellow eyes coming to them. Jen stepped out of the darkness. Yellow eyes belonged to a hawk, sitting on her shoulder. "Hello" she said, "say hello to Eagle" she said, tapping hawk's head. "So, how are we going to get out of here?" Harry asked. "Eagle will help us" Jen said. "That? If that isn't a phoenix, I don't think that it can fly us away" Ron said. "Have you Ron lived at wizard family or not? Everything isn't always that what it loks like" Jen said and raised her hand, so that Eagle could fly. Harry hadn't even look up where the bird have fly, when it came back. But first Harry couldn't reconize it, because it was so big, big as a plane (A.N. if you've seen LOTR: The return of the king movie, you know how big it is). Eagle lanned on the pitch and Jen laughed. She walked to him and stroke his big beak. "Come on then, hop on!" she said to them. "What?" Ron said. "Come on now. We don't have all day here" Jen said. Harry walked towards it and it's big body lowerd so he could climbed on his back. Harry climbed and saw how much space there were and how soft and warm it was. He helped Ginny up and then came Ron and Hermione. Jen hoppen up like she have done it million times. "OK Eagle, ready to go?" she asked. The big bird answered to flapping it enourmous wings and soon they were up in the sky. Harry could the castle in a little pint on the ground. "Where we're going?" Jen asked. "To London" Harry said and Jen told it Eagle who turned around. Jen turned to face the others. "How this is possible?" Hermione asked. "Oh, I just know some good spells" Jen answered. "How we are going to be in London, with this?" Harry asked. "Invsibility spell ofcourse" Jen said.

"Where in London do we go?" Ginny asked. "To Spinner's end. I've got to know that Snape live there, with Wormtail" Harry said (A.N. in my story he knows, I don't know how it is going to be in the real story). "Snape?" Jen asked. Her voice have turned cold. "Do you think he's in there?" she asked. "When whole wizarding world looking for him? I don't think so" Ron said. "He might own a secret keeper" Hermione said. "Maybe" Harry said.

The rest of jorney they thought what spells they should use, when they get there. And finally, they could see the house where lived the man they all hated so much. Eagle lannded on the ground, and when they got off it's back, he turned back to normal and flew on Jen's shoulder.

"Ready?" Harry asked. Other nodded and got their wands out. Harry walked to the door and was going to open it, when Hermione said: "Harry, I don't think you should open it, in your bare hands. It can be covered with spell." Harry nodded. "Alohomora" he said quietly. The door opened and Harry pushed it more open with a stick. Inside were dark, but they could see that everything was in dust. It looked like shrikin shack. "Lumos" they said, so they could see something. "I don't think here's someone living" Hermione said. "Let's look around. It's better to look around than think this was for nothing" Ron said, and walked there where Harry was standing. "Do you see something?" he asked. "Not from here" Harry said and walked forward. They walked in a little livingroom wth kitchen. There was nothing that looked like there haven't been lived for a year. When they have walked everywhere in house, they decided to getback to Hogwarts. But then Eagle raise his wings, so Jen have to calm him down. "What is it?" she asked and tryed to heare something. But then they all heard it. Someone has arrived to the house and they were at livingroom. "What do we do?" Hermione asked. Harry get his invisibility cloat and get them under it. Jen gave Eagle to them ("It's too much if I come there too") and turned into a rat. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Eagle get into a corner, when Jen scooted under the couch. It was half-second later from that, when Snape and Wormtail walked in to the room. Snape satt to the couch and said to Wormtail: "Get me some food" he said. Wormtail walked to the kitchen, but Harry could hear, how he spoke under his voice "If there are any." When he came back, with some bread, he saw Jen under the couch. "Rat!" he said. "Don't say me you are adraid of rats" Snape said, when he took bread. "Ofcourse I'm not! It's just that, the other rats are afraid to come here" Wormtail said. "Well, check out who is it" Snape said. Wormtail turned in to a rat and ran under the couch. Soon, Jen and Wormtail ran to the floor and then Wormtail turned back to human and grabbed Jen's tail. And with same spell that Wormtail was forced to moved back to human by Lupin and Sirius, was this happening to Jen now. Others hold their breath when they watch how Jen was forced to turned back to herself. Snape stood up, seeing the real form of the other rat. He grabbed Jen from the collar and raise her up. "Well, well. What do we have here? Have you been here for long or have you just arrived? Do you have some friends?" he asked in cold voice. Jen looked back with hate. "I'm not going to answer to that" she said with same cold voice. "Why? Because of that what happend in June?" he asked. "If you want to start from there" Jen said coldly, but now she have an evil smile on her face. Snape dropped her down. "Maybe this will change your mind" he hissed and raise his wand. Harry realized too late what was going to happen. "Crucio" Snape said. Jen's scream filled the room. Harry turned Ginny away. But he wasn't holding Eagle on his shoulder, who raise on his wings and flew to Jen. And the same time, the cloak dropped off. Eagle attacted to Snape, who lowered his wand, and Jen could see what was happening. "Eagle, no!" she screamed, when Snape raised his wand again. "You little..." Jen turned into a wolf and hopped on Snape. Eagle flew away, but when Jen looked away from Snape, she saw Harry and the others. The fear showed on wolf's face, and on that time Snape have his chance and pushed her away and saw his ex-students. His smile got evil. "I knew she would bring some friends of her" Snape said. "Leave them alone!" Jen said. "I don't think so. What do you want from here, Potter?" he said. Harry looked Wormtail in the corner. "His hand" he said, pointing at Wormtail. "Oh, you want only that. I thought you would like to have this" Snape said, and got something out of his pocket. It was the Horcrux that was supposed to be in the cave. Harry looked at Snape. "Are you R.A.B?" he asked. "Ofcourse not. It was you dear godfather's brother, Regulus Arman Black. He gave this to me, we were god friends, you see. He was going to destroy it, but Voldemort killed him. I was supposed to destroy it, but I didn't remember" he said looking the Horcrux. 'That's why Voldemort killed him by himself' Harry thought. "So, this is the one you're looking for, right?" Snape said, black eyes looking at Harry. Harry looked at the Horcrux. That was the reason why Dumbledore have died. He have got weak because the green thing covering the fake Horcrux, and then Snape had killed him and was standing there, smiling like nithing hadn't happen. Then Harry didn't think. He just ran to Snape and hit him. He just wanted to hurt him in some ways. He didn't know how long he was hitting Snape, when he felt someone grabbing him off. "Harry, stop." It was Jen. She pushed Harry away, hold something on Snape's throat. It was a sword, the samurai sword. "Give me the Horcrux" she said coldly to Snape. "And what if I don't give it to you, what will you do then?" Snape asked calmly, but there was fear in his eyes. "Give it to me, or I cut your throat and then I'll take it" Jen said, and Harry could see, how she put the sword closer Snape's skin. "Fine then" Snape said and give the Horcrux to Jen. "Thanks" she said and get a knife from her belt. "Harry, do you want to take the other Horcrux?" she asked and gave the knife to Harry, looking at Wormtail. Harry smiled and looked the others. They nodded and surrond Wormtail. "You have been trough this before, so I don't think this is going to hurt so much" Harry said. "Petrificus Totalus" Hermione said and Wormtail fell to the ground. "OK then" Harry said and raised the knife and cut the hand off. Blood was goming out of Wormtail's hand, but Hermione cure it. "Where I put this?" Harry asked, looking the hand. "Put it here" Ginny said and took the bag from the floor. "Jen, we're ready" Hermione said to the girl. "OK," she said and get her wand, "Petrificus Totalus" she said, pointing Snape. When Snape couldn't move they ran out of the house. Jen called Eagle, who flew to them, back in it's big size. They hop to his back and Eagle flew off.

"Wow. That was something" Jen said and put her sword back to it's scabbard on her back. "Here" Harry said and gave the knife back to Jen. "Thanks. And I think this is for you" Jen said and gave the Horuxus Harry. Harry look at it and take the hand out of the bag. "How they should destroy?" Harry asked. "Like the first Horcrux?" Ron asked. "Expecto patronum" Harry said, and pointed the Horcruxes. The locket disappered with a _puff_ but the hand stayed. "Why it won't be destroyed?" Ron asked. But Harry wasn't looking at Ron, he looked at Hermione and Jen, who seem to be thinking the same thing. "What?" Harry asked. "We think that it can't be destroyed by patronus, because it's flesh" Hermione. "So? How can it be destroyed?" Ron asked. Girls looked at eachother and then Jen put her hand in a grip and said the word with sigh and saddness: "Avada Kedavra" she said, not looking at Harry. "What?" Harry, Ron and Ginny said. "If person can be killed by that, so that's the only way to destroy that Horcrux" Harmione said. Her voice was calm but she shivred, like she was very cold. Ron took her hand. Harry looked at the hand, closen his eyes and raised his wand. He could hear how others keep they breath, when he said the spell so quietly, like he hasn't make sound at all. The green light wlashed behind his eyes and then was a little _puff_. When Harry opened his eyes, the hand was gone.

Harry sighed. He felt hand on his shoulder and heard Ginny's voice. "Are you OK?" she asked. "I- I don't know" he said. "That was really brave mate. I don't think that anyone else could have done it" Ron said, smiling. "Yeah, really brave" Hermione said in tiny voice. Harry looked at her. He saw Jen too. She was looking to the ground under them, like thinking to jump off. She looked sad. "Jen?" Harry asked. Girl looked at Harry like have just seen him first time. Also Ginny and Ron have noticed the odd expression of Jen. "Are you OK?" Ginny asked. Jen didn't answer, she just looked at Harry, but just trough him. "Jen?" Ron asked. Also Hermione looked now Jen. Then Jen said something, what sound like: "I really don't want to do this." Harry looked at Ron. "What?" Ginny asked. Jen shook her head and looked like, she have just realized where she was. "Sorry, I was on my minds" she said and smiled brigthly. "I'm OK. And that what you did Harry was so brave" she said smiling.

The rest of the journey nobody speak of Jen's odd acting. But Harry saw, that Jen didn't speak at all and was in her minds all the time.


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas

Next morning Harry and the others get to the train. "Let's take the best place!" Ron said happily. "Well, I'm going to find it" Harry said, challenging Ron. "No, if I got first!" Ron laughed and two boys were running away, before the girls could say anything. "Boys" they muttered. "They're on they seventh grade.How can they act like five-years-olds?" Hermione asked. "Because they boys" Ginny said. "Oh, don't worry about them, Hermione. Let them play. Children are healthy when they can play" Jen said inmother-voice. "Are you sure you want to come Christmas to our place? There isn't so quiet, you know" Ginny said. "I'll be fine. I haven't been in a real family Christmas since then my parents died" Jen said little sadly. "But you live with that Slipper right?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, with him I stayed at school there is almost every year same food. And all my friends left to their families so I was alone at the school, with Slipper, who isn't so good Christmas company" Jen said. "But you came with us this year" Ginny said. "Because you asked me. Others haven't asked me to come at Chritsmas to their home" Jen said. "Now you will have different Christmas and after this year, you can live you own and we can to come at you place at Christmas" Hermione said smiling. Jen looked happier, when they heard two familiar voice. "I think they find fine comparment" Ginny smiled, when she her brother and boyfriend lughing at something. "Well, finally. We thought you never come" Ron said, when he saw girls. "Hey, you ran away like headless chickens" Jen said, when she satt down. "Well, yeah before someone dork like Malfoy gets all best places" Ron said. "It's rude to be talking bad of other people" said voice. Malfoy has stepped in. "Is this some kind religion? Every time we're on the train, you show up. Don't you have something better to do?" Jen asked. "I wouldn't be so relax, if I were you. I know what you've last night," Malfoy said and smiled. First time with Malfoy, Jen looked nervous. "What?" they all asked from Malfoy. Crabbe put the door close. "Yeah, I know what you've done in London last night and what you've taken. I heard it from Snape this morning" Malfoy said smirking. Harry stood up. "You still know what he's doing!" he almost shouted. "Yes. What did you think? I'm one of _his_ allies now" Malfoy hissed. Now Jen stood up. "So you're his allie? And it must be so grate working to Voldemort" Jen said. Malfoy shivered a little, but smiled. "And you know what it like to be working to him?" he asked. Jen looked at Malfoy. "If I was working to him, I wouldn't being here like you are" Jen said, in cold voice. Malfoy smiled, then looked at Harry. "Did you hear that Potter? She almost reveal that she's against you" he said and walked away. Jen looken after him and then sighed heavilly. Rest of the journey nobody spoke what have happend with Malfoy.

"There they're are!" called Mrs. Weasleys's voice when they got off the train. "Oh, it's so good to see you! And you must be Jen. I've been hearding good things about you" Mrs. Weasley said smiling, when she had hugged them all. "Come on then. Arthur is waiting for us with others" Mrs. Weasley said and lead them to Muggle world. Mr. Weasley was standing there with Tonks, Lupin, Bill and Fleur. "Harry, how nice to see you again!" Mr. Weasley said and shaked Harry's hand. "And Hermione and you must be Jen. Wait a minute..." Mr. Weasley said and stared at Jen's face. "Where I've seen those face before?" he asked quietly from himself. "Arthur! Now isn't the time thinking people's faces!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Oh, yes. You right Molly. Let's go, I'm getting hungry."

Soon Harry saw familiar house. The Burrow hasn't change a bit after summer. Harry could smell all the food inside the house and he couldn't wait to get eat, and his stomach agree with him.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" Harry was awoken by this and a pillow flyingto his head. "What? Did someone attack? Are Death Eaters here?" he asked. Ron laughed. "No, it's just presents" he said. Harry looked presents top of his bed. "What I've got this year?" Ron asked hopefully. "Maybe another nekclace with writing 'My Sweetheart'?" Harry asked sarcastacly. "Ha-ha Harry. Very funny" Ron said, when he opened the first present. "Wow" it was heard a couple seconds later. "What? Did you get the neckclace?" Harry asked. "No. Something _more_ different like that" Ron said. Harry turned to see what Ron have got. It was real Candeiln Canoons set. There were porters, magazines, a hat, gloves and a new book telling about Candeiln Canoons. "That's amaizing. Who gave it to you?" Harry asked. Ron looked at him schoked. "Hermione. She never give stuff like these. Always just books" he said, looking the set. "Maybe she likes you" Harry said. "Harry, ger a grip. You know that-" Ron begun, but Harry raised his eyebrows. "Really? You know, I'm not blind" Harry said. "Nah, she have given you something special too" Ron said. "Nope. Just a book. _How to survive from Dark Magic?_" Harry said and showed the book to Ron. "Well, that's special too, isn't it?" Ron said, but now he was blushing. There was a knock. "Come in" Harry said. Hermione stepped in. "Hi. I just thought are you up already" she said. "Well, we up" Ron said, who seems got busy with other presents. "Did you open my present already?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, it's amazing" Ron said, but didn't wrap with the presents anymore, he just didn't look at Hermione. "Thanks" he said. "It's OK. Did you Harry open my present?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, it's good, and going to be useful" Harry said. "You present too. Well, I'm off I'm going to check have Jen and Ginny already wake up" Hermione said and she was gone. "What did you give to her?" Harry asked. "Umm, nothing special. Just books she likes the most" Ron said and have started wraping presents again. "But those books aren't so cheap" Harry said. "Yeah, I know. Fred and George helped me" Ron said. "OK" Harry said and turned to his presents. He decided to stop asking questoins from Ron, when his ears turned red.

_At the evening_

"Merry Christmas!" said Lupin, when Ron and Harry walked downstairs. "We've been waiting for you" Mr. Weasley said. "Yeah and almost starved to death" Fren said. "How's doing little brother?" George asked from Ron. "Did _she_ like the present?" Fred asked low voice so just Harry and Ron could hear. "I think" Ron said. "And here comes the food" Mrs. Weasley said and brought the food to the table. Harry could just everything he got in his hands. After te dinner everyone tired and thinking going to the bed. Just as Harry was going to suggest this, Mr. Weasley spoke. "You're Jenifer Hammel right?" he asked looking at Jen. "Yes" she said, looking confused. "Well, now I remember. You were at the paper about six years ago, because you parents died" Mr. Weasley. He looked happy, what when he realized what he have, he looked sad. "I'm sorry. Even it's have been over six years" he said. "Dad, Jen have already told us about her parents death" Ron said. "Alright then. Well, I think it's time to go bed" Mr. Weasley said.


	5. Chapter 5

The truth comes out

After the holiday, was time to go back to school. The jorney back to school went without any suprises and not Malfoy's visit ("I'm stunned. He maybe got better to do than come to say hello us," Jen said). The life at school went normally, and before no one could realize, was already April. Hermione started getting nervous about the N.E.W.T.S. "They're really important, you know. It's better to start reading now, than get nervous a week before the tests" Hermione said. "Like you're now?" Ron asked under his breathe. But Hermione was right. Soon it was May and everyone was getting nervous. "I think I don't know nothing at all. My head's so empty. Even I've been studing over a month, thanks to Hermione" Ron muttered. Harry have the same feeling. Then he was thinking the Horcruxes. He hadn't time to think them after the Christmas. He knew he coulndn't have Nagini without getting near to Voldemort. And still he hasn't got a clue what was the last Horcrux.

Next time Harry thought about Horcruxes, it was after the tests. He was walking at the castle, when he heard Jen's voice over the corner. He decided to go say hello, when he heard another voice, Slipper's voice. He was turning back, but too late. "How many have been destroyed?" Slipper asked. "Five" Jen said. "Do they know the last ones?" Slipper asked. "Only that other one" was an answer. "OK, remember-" there was a pause. "Jen, listen to me. I know this is hard for you, but after this, you can be free. You can do whatever you want to do. Just remember. Tonight at 7 p.m at the Forest, and be away from _they_ OK?" Slipper said. The he whispered something, what Harry couldn't hear. Then he heard how steps got away. Harry stood there for a moment, then he satt on the floor. What was that all about? Have Jen and Slipper been talking about the Horcruxes? Why would Jen told him? Jen have told them that Slipper was an auror, but why hadn't she told them? None of it didn't make sense. Harry look his watch. It was 5 p.m. For two hours for that Jen was supposed be at the Forest. Harry decided to find Jen and then go to talk others. But he didn't find Jen. He searhced her for an hour and then he decided to give up. When he got to the Common Room, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were waiting him. "Where have you been? We want talk to you" Hermione said. "And I want talk with you," Harry said, "Listen." And he told them about Jen and Slipper's conversation. "You must be kidding me! She can't do that" Ginny said, shocked. "I felt the same way" Harry said. "Look what we found" Hermione said and showed a letter. "Jen came here two hours ago and looked very sad and angry. We were going to ask what was wrong, but we found only this" Ginny said. Harry took the letter and read it. "Hi you all. I know this isn't the best way to say good-bye, but I can't help it. Harry, I know you heard my conversation with Slipper, so I'm begging you: please don't come to the Forest. I know I've lied and all, but please, don't come to the Forest. You might think this is some kind of trap for me asking you this, but for first time I'm not lying and doing this for my own free will in whole year. So I'm asking you Harry, for last time, don't follow for you and others own sake.

I'm sorry for everything,

Jen." Harry looked the letter for a moment. Then the others. "What are we going to do?" Ron asked. "We going to the Forest" Harry answered.

_An hour later_

Harry walked quiet to the Forest, Ginny, Ron and Hermione behind him. "Lumos" they said, when the darkness got them. "Is it only me, or is it darker tan usually?" Ron asked. "I don't know. Where Jen is?" Hermione asked. "I think we find him soon" Harry said. And soon they saw someone sitting quietly. When they get closer, the person rise up. When the light got close enough. they saw Jen's face. She looked sad, when she saw them. "Didn't I told you not to come?" she whispered. "What else we should've done? You were talking Horcruxes behind our backs" Harry said angrily. Before Jen could answer, they heard clapping from the darkness. "I knew you was going to say that Potter" heard a cold voice. Harry couldn't believe it. Death Eaters came to light and then Voldemort. He smiled evily. "Isn't this odd Potter? A second time when you trust one of my allies who get you in the trap" Voldemort said and walked to Jen. "This little girl here has pretended to be your friend whole year and you haven't notice. All those lies, how she knew so well about Dark Magic and how she could be in that same compartent with you in empty train. And you didn't notice" Voldemort laughed. Harry looked at Jen. "Is it true?" he asked. Jen nodded. "I've been walking with Death Eater!" Harry almost yelled. "I'm not a Death Eater" Jen said in quiet voice. "What?" "I'm not a Death Eater! I don't take orders from that guy. I'm much more danngerous than Voldemort. I take orders from the Darkness" Jen said. "From who-?" Ron begun, but saw something comig out of the darkness. It was a man. It looked like he was wearing black robes, which were raising up like smoke. He have black hair and black eyes. He smiled when he saw Harry. "Ah, this Harry Potter, who is going to kill one of my workers, right?" he said. Harry looked at him. "Who the bloody hell are you?" Ron asked. "Oh, how rude of me. I didn't intoduce myself" he said. "I'm the Darkness. I rule everything bad and evil. When someone is intrested of dark powers, they'll come talk with me. You see, I'm the God of darkness, like spirit or a ghost" said walking around them. Harry noticed that he was walking in same way like Dementors. "And Jen..." Harry said. "She? She never wasn't intrested for these powers. After that I killed her parents, I took her living with me. Her father tought her how to fight on sword and I saw her very useful" Darkness said smiling. "You killed her parents?" Harry asked. Darkness looked at Jen. "I tought her even better fighter and now she's my left hand. She got more power than this Voldemort here" Darkness said. "Why did she then work for him?" Hermione asked. "For him? Voldemort asked help for me of his situation. He was losing one of his good Death Eater and one who was showing he was for something. So I sent Jen here to save him."

_Flashback_

"Ah, here is my beautiful killer." Jen turned around to see Darkness entred in the room. "What is it?" she asked. On her face was an evil grin, when she was holding a knife in her hands. Even she didn't like dark powers, she have start liking to be a hitman. "You know Voldemort? He asked help for me. I need you to go Hogwarts school. Here's this boy, Harry Potter. I need you to become his friend and bring him to the Dark Forest on June, so I can kill him" Darkness said casually, but his eyes were in fire. Jen's smile has faded. "I don't want to do that" she said. "What? Because of that old fool Dumbledore? Did you really think, that he would survive from this war?" Darkness asked. "Well, I'm not going to work with guys who killed him!" she said angrily and putted the knife on the desk beside her. "Oh, really now? Did you know, that in the wizarding world you can move you own, when you're seventeen? Well, you on that age now," Darkness said, got the knife from the table offred it to Jen, who took it, "so, if you can manage this job, I let you free," he whispered to Jen's ear. Jen dropped the knife on the floor. She looked at his master. "What I have to do?" "You help he and his friends to find out the last Horcruxes, expect the last one. Then help them to find them and on the June bring them to Dark Forest. Slipper will come with you. He'll be a teacher in the school, so you can tell him what is going on."

_End of flashback_

"Did you really love doing all this?" Harry asked. "No. I hated this. As you just find out, I've known Dumbledore. He was helping me after my parents died. Darkness tried to get me living with him, before I came better fighter. But on that time, you Harry, came to Hogwarts and his attention get to you. Still, I met him at the summers. I was hoping that I could one day live with him. He said that after Voldemort is destroyed. But I've never get living with him" Jen said. "You never told me that" Darkness said, in cold voice. "Ofcourse not. I would have been crazy to telling you that. After that you told me I would be free after this, but it was too late. Dumbledore was dead and I can't ever have a normal life, thanks to you!" Jen yelled at him. Darkness smiled. "It's good for you that you managed to do you job, otherwise you have been working to me the rest of you life" he said smiling. "What do you mean by the work Jen was managed to do?" Harry asked. "Didn't you were paying attention, when I was telling you how she bacem you 'friend'? Her job was to bring you here, so Voldemort could destroy you and darkness could rise on the world!" Darkness said, laughing. "But she didn't want to" said Ginny. Darkness looked at her. "You're Ginny Weasley, the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets. What do you mean she didn't want to?" he said. Ginny has got paler, when the Chamber was mentioned, but answered calmly. "She left a letter, where she begged Harry not to come here. She also said in that letter, she done on her own free will." "Oh, did she?" Darkness said, looking at Jen, then at Voldemort. "I think you can lead from here. You know what to do with the girl" he said to Voldemort. An evil smile rise on Voldmort's face, when he snapped his fingers and one of the Death Eaters hissed: "Crucio" at Jen. The forest got full of Jen's scream. But then Harry realized, that they weren't at the Forest anymore. Everywhere were just black and nothing else. There was no trees and he couldn't hear wind or animals. It was just quitness. "I see you've realized where we are" Voldemort said, just ingoring Jen's screaming. "This is Darkness's created place. Like another dimension, if you can call it that way" he said. He looked over his shoulder to place where Jen was screaming. "You, mud-blood," he said to Hermione, "tell me is the 'friend' of yours have enough punishment?" Hermione looked at Jen and just nodded. "Oh really? If I were you, I would let be screaming there for hours. She lied to you and get you in to a trap" Voldemort said. When he said this, he stepped closer to Hermione. On this point, Ron stepped to cover Hermione. "She isn't like that," Hermione said suddenly, behind Ron, "she helped us, she had said that she didn't want to do her job. She really cares about us. She saved us from were-wolves."

"But she didn't. She helped you finding the Horcruxes, because it was planned and those were-wolves were Death Eaters. They were there so Jen could save you and you would start trusting her" Voldemort said and snapped her fingers. Jen's screaming stopped. Harry saw her body on the ground, not moving. He closed his eyes, hoping, that he would never have see Ron, Hermione or Ginny in same situation. "What is it Potter? Did you get sceared?" Voldemort asked. Harry was going to answer, when he heard something. Hissing. But it wasn't that hissing that he understanded. It was like some kind of weird accent that he didn't understand. The one who was making that hissing noise, was Jen. She hissed so quietly, it sounded like she used her last breath for that. And soon, they could here an odd voice. From the darkness came out a snake. But not just an ordinary snake, it was giant snake, Nagini. Nagini get to Jen, who was still hissing. Then she said quietly: "Harry, come here." Harry walked to her, and realized that no one stop him. Voldemort and Death Eaters seem got stanned. "What is it?" he asked from Jen. "This hissing noise, what I'm making, is an ancient snake calling. With this, all I want to be quiet, be quiet. This snake is like a puppy with me now, but it will last only a moment. Harry, now it's you time to kill it" she said, and started making hissing again. "How can trust you?" Harry asked. "Because, I rather live with Darkness my whole live than see the whole world in darkness" Jen said. Harry looked at Jen, then raise his wand and said: "Avada kedavra." It was _puff_ and the snake was gone. On that moment, Voldemort and Death Eaters woke up. "Potter! What are you doing there?" Voldemort yelled at Harry. Harry stood up, not knowing what to do. "He do something, that makes him find only one Horcrux anymore" Jen said. "You! You helped him to kill Nagini!" Voldemort yelled. "Yes I did" Jen said. "I always knew that you would someday turn to good. Now you've failed me, and watch what happend for that" Darkness said, who have come back. And before Harry could do anything, he was sent to another dimension.


	6. Chapter 6

In dimension

Harry opened his eyes. He was in a desert. The sand was everywhere and Harry felt being in a hourglass. "Ron! Hermione! Ginny!" he tried to yell but no one answered to his yells. "Ginny" Harry said quietly. He has left Ginny alone with Voldemort and the Death Eaters. He wouldn't ever forgive him, if something happened to Ginny.

"Well, what we have here. The Boy who lived" heard a voice behind him. Darkeness have came to the desert. With him was... "Ginny!" Harry said and walked to her, not thinking with who she was. "But you yelling the wrong name, my dear boy. The name you should be is here" Darkness said, and pushed Jen behind his back to the ground. Harry looked at Jen on the ground, then to Darkness. "What do you mean?" he asked. Darkness laughed. "You haven't seen it. You've find your soul mate. Both of your parents are dead, you've something to do with Dark powers and Dumbledore ment more than a headmaster for you" he said smiling. Harry looked at Ginny. She was watching at Darkness like something dirt to be clean away. "You're frong. I don't love Jen. The one I love in this place is Ginny and no one else" Harry said. Darkness laughed. "Did you hear that Jen? You're not the only who's pretending here!" Darkness laughed. Jen have stood up. She was just watching Darkness. "Well, let's see are you pretending or not" Darkness said to Harry and dropped Ginny to the ground. "You know what to do" he added to Jen. Harry, who have helped Ginny up, looked at Jen for first time to the eyes. And for his horror, her eyes were black. There was no pupil at all, the whole eye was black and empty. "Harry," Ginny said, "he did something to Jen. He whispered something to her ear, and then she looked like that." Harry looked at Jen again, and now he saw, how Jen was getting her sword. "He cursed her," Harry said and helped Ginny up, "come!" They ran, but sand was too soft. Jen attacted and was too close to hit Harry. "What's all this?" Ginny asked. "He's testing. Don't you remember? He want to tested am I pretending" Harry said. "Pretending what?" Ginny asked, when Jen attacted again. "That do I really love you" Harry said. "Where did he get that idea?" Ginny asked. "I don't know. He said something like, Jen was my soul mate" Harry said and rolled his eyes. They have got away from Jen and they couldn't see her anymore. But when Harry stepped one more step, he felt something, glass. "Oh no," he whispered, "this really is an hourglass." "Are you going already? We've just started" said a cold voice behind them. Harry just got time to duck, when the blade moved over his head. He grabbed Ginny's arm and ran away. "Harry, I got an idea. The only way to get out of this place and turn Jen back to normal, is showed to Darkness that he was right" Ginny said. "And how that's going to work?" Harry asked. "You have to show you love Jen" Ginny said. Harry stopped. "Are you serious?" he asked. "Harry, it's the only way to get us out of here" Ginny said. "You have to disarmed her" Ginny said, when they saw Jen coming. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted. Jen's sword flew away, and before Jen could do nothing, Harry have grabbed her and kissed. Harry look at her after they kiss and saw her eyes have come back to normal. "What? What are you doing?" she asked. "Quiet" Harry said. And before Jen could ask more quetoins, the walls of class broken and they were back to darkness. "I was right" Darkness said happily. "No, you were wrong. The kiss was plan" Harry said. "What? You little..." Darkness said, and was going to attact, but Jen was faster. She grabbed Harry and Ginny's hands and took her medaljong. It started glowing white and Darkness's attact couldn't harm them. "That medaljong! You told me, you've been put it away" he said to Jen. "Well I was lying. Did you really think I would give up something I've got from my father?" Jen asked from him. Darkness looked angry for a moment the smiled evily. "Well, let's see how Potter's friends can handle in dimensions?" he said. And just then Harry noticed Ron and Hermione lying on the ground. "No!" he yelled, "Leave them alone!" But it was too late. Hermione and Ron has disappered.

Sorry, it was little short...


	7. Chapter 7

They're dead!

Ron opened his eyes. He found him lying on his bed. "What the bloody hell?" he asked. He got up and look up. 'What it all just a dream?' he thought. He dressed and walked to the common. In there he found everybody sadly, but when he entred, they cheered. "Hi there mate" Seamus said cheerfully, but Ron could see in his eyes, that he wasn't nothing else than sad. "Hi. Where's Harry? I didn't see him in domitory" he said to Seamus. Seamus's smiled faded. "Ron, mate. Hadn't you got over with already? I know it was hard for you, but you cant get them back in that way" Seamus said. "Get over with what? And who I want to get back?" Ron asked. Seamus looked at him. "Don't you really remember?" he askd him. Ron shaked his head, confused. "Then you better take a seat" he said to Ron. Ron satt down, and waited for an explanation for everything. "Look, Ron. When you, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and that Jen, got to destroy you-know-who, it didn't make so well. Harry could destroy him, but he didn't survive. Neither did Hermione, Ginny or Jen. You was only one to survived" Seamus told him. Ron looked at him, then tried to smile. "You joking, right?" he asked. "No. I wished I was, but I'm not joking. They're dead."

Ron walked in Hogwarts' gravy yard. Last time he have been there, was on Dumbledore's funerals. Now there were, beside Dumbledore's grave, four graves more. Harry Potter's, Ginny Weasley's, Jenifer Hammel's and... and Hermione Granger's. Ron looked those graves and he couldn't stand anymore. He fell on his knees and bursted out tears. How he could not to remember that they all were dead? He touched Hermione's tobmstone. He have promised to keep her save, but he have failed. Now he was in the world without his best mate, his sister and the girl he has fell in love, and never got a chance to tell her how he felt. Everything has gone mad. This couldn't be true, it just couldn't. He would have remember it, if they have died. He would have remember how he felt, if they have died. Ron looked the tombstones. He couldn't have forget how they have died. He would remember how to loose his best friend, sister and the girl he loved. He stood up and said quietly: "This can't be true."And on that moment, everything fell down. The gravy yard, the tombsrones, the castle, everything. He found himelf in the desert. Next to him was lying Hermione. "Oh my God" he said, and kneeled beside her and took her in his arms. "Please wake up" he said. "I don't think she's going to wake up" said a voice behind him. Malfoy stood there, relax. "You! What you done to her!" Ron yelled at him. "And why that would intrested you?" Malfoy asked. "Because..." Ron started. "What? Because you love her, right? You were crying in that dimension that Darknnes created to you. I saw you. You was so down to see you true love death" Malfoy said. Ron didn't say anything. He just hoped that Hermione would woke, so that thing couldn't come true, that what happend in that dimension.

"I think you the first one in you family, who have got up with a mud-blood. Even you family is so down, you're still pure-bloods and everyone in you family has chocen another pure-blood, expect you. And I thought you were something else than you own family" Malfoy snarled. Ron was going to say something back to Malfoy, when Hermione woke up. "Ron?" she asked. "Hermione!" Ron said ludly and glad that she was alive. "Oh, how cute. They got each other" Malfoy said behind them. Hermione got up and looked at Malfoy. "What he's doing here?" she asked. "I was doing company with you boyfriend" Malfoy said. Hermione blushed but didn't say anything. "So, I think ready to duel with me?" Malfoy said and get his wand. Hermione got her own too, but Ron stopped her. "We don't want waist time with him, Harry, Ginny and Jen need us," he whispered to her, "Do you remember what Jen said about Dark Magic and how to response to it? We camt use any jinxes, so what about Patronus?" Hermione looked at him, then smiled. "You right," she said. "Are you ready or what?" Malfoy asked. Hermone looked at Ron. "Now?" she asked. "Now!" Ron yelled. "Expecto patronus!" they yelled, when Malfoy tried to jinx them. But two patronus hit the jinx and hit Malfoy, too.

And soon, the desert fell away, and they were back.

Sorry, this one was short too..


	8. Chapter 8

The last Horcrux

"You're back? Did you like my dimension, Weasley? Did you like to see they all dead?" Darkness asked from Ron. "What she's talking about?" Hermione asked. "It's an old spell. In there you see the one you love death" said Jen, who have ran to them with Harry and Ginny. Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand (her hand were already at Ron's), so they could join the light.

"So this is how you pay me back, Jen? Going back to with the good guys?" Darkness asked. "No. I've always be in the good side. The only reason I've done all that job you gave me, was because I never knew my victims. But I got to know Harry. And that was you mistake. Did you really think I would let you rule the whole world, even you let me free? I wouldn't be free after that" Jen said. But now Darkness wasn't smiling. He looked for first time really angry. He was like black fire. And then he attacted, with big power. Jen covered them with her medaljong. Harry closed her eyes and covered Ginny, ready for the attac. But that never came. He opened his eyes. Jen must have done it. But then he saw, that there were no light anymore. Ginny was standing next to him, and Hermione and Ron beside them. But Jen was lying on the ground. She didn't move. And in her hand was her medaljong, broken. Ginny covered her mouth with her hand, and Hermione kneeled beside Jen, tears on her eyes. She tried her pulse. She shaked her head. Ginny bursted in tears.

"Oh, how sad. I know it hurts" Darkness said. "Shut up!" Harry yelled. "You killed her!" He yelled. "Yeah, I know, but life is rude, you know" Darkness said. He looked at Jen's body. "I would wanted her to tell you the last Horcrux, but I have to do it, I see" Darkness said. Harry looked at him. "The last?" Harry asked. "Yes. I wonder have any of you tought it would be it. I think it's kind of obvious" Darkness said. "What is it?" Harry asked. "It's odd, you haven't figured that out. It's you scar, Harry. That's the reason, why you know what Voldemort feels. It's not just that what Dubledore said. It's because you scar is the last Horcrux" Darkness said.

There was a pause. "You kidding?" Ginny said, in a voice she didn't believe that Darkness was kidding. "No, this is true. If Jen here have could tell you that, you could see the sadness in her eyes" Darkness said, and pointed Jen's body. Harry breathed heavilly. That couldn't be true. If he killed himself, Voldemort would rule everything and Dumbledore hadn't sent him there, if he has knew this. Harry felt a hand in his. He looked at Ginny. 'This can't be happening' he tought. He looked at Jen's body. Have she died for nothing?

"Well, how is it Potter? Will you kill youself or do kill me and then I live in you?" Voldemort asked, smiling. Harry didn't answer, he just looked at Jen. Then he saw something in her hand. It was her broken medaljong, but it was still glowing. Harry didn't let go of Ginny's hand, when she walked to Jen. He didn't want to let go of Ginny. Harry kneeled beside the madaljong and get a little white pearl inside of medaljong. The pearl glowed in white light, when Harry took it. "What is it?" Ginny asked. "It must be the heart of light in that medaljong" Harry said. "Don't you know, Potter, that is rude to rob from the dead people?" Voldemort said. Harry put the pearl to his grip and looked at Voldemort. "I didn't rob her. She kind of helped me" Harry said. Voldemort laughed in cold, high voice. "I think it's time you to learn that dead people can't help us, who are living" Voldemort said, and before Harry could realize, Voldemort said: "Crucio!" Harry have just in time to get Ginny away, but the spell didn't hit him or Ginny, it hit on Ron. Harry looked in horror, when his best friend was screaming on the ground. Hermione couldn't move, she just looked at him. "Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled at Voldemort. The wand flew away from Voldemort's hand. He smiled at Harry. "You must feel you really luck, Potter, that I didn't dend the killing curse." Harry looked at him with anger. "Leave them out of this. They don't have anything to do with this!" he yelled. "OK then. I know a good place where you two can be alone" Darkness said. Soon, Harry and Voldemort was sent to another dimension.

Harry didn't at first realize where they were. But then he looked around. "Does it seem familiar to you? This the place where all begun. Where I killed you parents and you survived" Voldemort said smiling. Harry didn't say anything. He looked at his wand and then the pearl. He made his decision in one second. He put the pearl in his right hand (where his wand was) and raised his wand to his forhead and said quietly :"Avada kedavra." And when the spell was said, the green light came out, but on the same time, white light covered him. And he felt how his scar dissapered. It hurted and Harry didn't know did he he sream or not. Then, it stopped. He wasn't dead and his scar... it was gone. Harry wasn't sure, was he happy or not. He has lost something that reminded to him of his parents, but he has lost something that didn't make everyone on the street stare at him.

"So, you managed to do it" Voldemort said. He wasn't smiling anymore, but Harry smiled. "Yes, I did. And when I kill you, you never return and I can pay back for all those deads you have done" Harry said. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Voldemort said, "Crucio!" "Stupify!" Spells didn't hit them. "Is this what you are going to defend yourself?" Voldemort laughed. "The final battle and you are going to destroy me by Stupify- spell?" he said, laughing. "Sectusempra!" Harry yelled when Voldemort didn't pay attention at him. Voldemort yelled and fell over. "So", he said and panted, "you got some good spell after all." Harry looked when Voldemort stood up. He was going to wait when he had got up, but then realize that if he waited that long, Voldemort would kill him. "Sectusempra!" he said and when Voldemort fell over again, he thought for a minute and then yelled: "Crucio!" Harry looked when Voldemort yelled on the floor. "Now you know how I felt and feel now, when you've killed all I love" Harry said when he got the spell off. "Well, that's nice. You give me back by dark magic. But didn't you know, Harry, that people who has much power of dark magic, can't be harmed by dark magic". And before Harry could realize, Voldemort stood up and yelled: "Crucio!" Harry fell over and screamed. He didn't know how long he screamed there. Then, it stopped. Voldemort spoke something, but Harry didn't hear him. He thought what Jen have told him when they have destroyed the first Horcrux: _"I don't think you can get rid of it with dark magic spell"_. How come, he hadn't remember that one. "Now it's you time to die" Voldemort's voice came to Harry's ears. And when Voldemort raised his wand, the first spell Harry could imagine was: "Expecto Patronus!" The silver stag came out of Harry's wand, just when Voldemort yelled: "Avada kedavra!" Stag took the spell and vanished. Voldemort smiled at him. "So, you finally realized what hit on me" he said. But Harry didn't care about him. He took the light pearl out of his pocket. He looked the pearl and then he realize what he have to do. It felt like his parents, Sirius, Cedric, Dumbledore and Jen was telling him what to do. And before Harry could realize, he raised his wand and he said a spell, he hadn't never used or heard before. "Lighead!" And from his wand came something white, with no shape at all, and hit on Voldemort. It looked like from slow-moving movie, when the spell hit on Voldemort. On his face was puzzeled expression when it hit on his checht. Then, second later, his face turned in pain and he yelled so hard and loudly, that Harry was sure that the whole world could hear it. But then Harry felt pain his forhead and he screamed and hit his forhead by his hand. 'It can't be. I destroyed my scar' Harry thought and then the pain stopped. Harry looked up and saw Voldemort still yelling. The white spell have got around him and squeezed him like a snake. Then, the spell got inside him and Voldemort looked like a balloon and then he kind of exploded. His body turned in to ash and from his body came like a ghost or smoke (A.N. it's like from first Harry Potter movie, after Quirrel is dead). The smoke ghost looked like it wanted to go somewhere, but there were no place. Harry realized that this was Voldemort's spirit, trying to find Horcrux. But there were no Horcruxes anymore and from Voldemort's body came the white spell and "ate" the smoke ghost.

Harry stood there for a moment, trying to realize what have just happened. 'It's over' he thought, 'Voldemort is gone.'


	9. Chapter 9

The happy ending

Then Harry felt, how the dimension fell over. He and Voldemort's ash came back. Harry stood there nad realize that his name was called. "Harry!" and somebody hugged him. It was Ginny. Then came another hug, who was Hermione. "You did it, mate!" called Ron behind him. "So, you were so clever to destroy Voldemort" said a voice behind him. Harry turned and saw Darkness behind him. "Well, I can't do anything, you know. The rules said, that you or Voldemort wil survive. Besides, there are more ways to take overthis world. I'll left Jen to you, if you don't mind" he said and the disappered. Harry looked at the Death Eaters. "Get them!" Harry yelled. He, Ginny, Ron and Hermione yelled: "Stupify!" The Death Eaters didn't know what to do, because their leader was gone now. After they have got the Death Eaters, they realized that they were back at the Forest. "Let give a signal to the school that we are here. Someone will see it" Harry said. Hermione send a red colour into the sky, when Harry turned in Jen's body. He got the pearl and put it in her hand. "Is that the pearl?" Ginny asked, who have walked with him. "Yeah, it saved my life" Harry said. "Harry, you scar, it's still..." Ginny said, looking at Harry. "Yeah, it came back when Voldemort was destroyed. I don't know why. I think I destroyed that side of the scar which was Horcrux, but it was still a scar that was made when my parents was killed. This is that scar" Harry said and touched his scar. "I think so" Ginny said, when they stood up. "We have to get her up" Hermione said, who has came to them. Harry looked sadly at Jen. Why somebody has to die or harmed when Voldemort was near by? First his parents, then Quirrel (even he hadn't like him, he still haven't been so evil), then Cedric, Sirius, after that Dumbledore and now Jen. "Let's get Ron, so we can lift her up" Harry said and they turned around. But when they have turned they backs to Jen's body, it was called a little cough. Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Jen moving. "Oh God!" he said quietly. Hermione and Ginny turned around too, and they jaws dropped when Jen opened her eyes. "What the bloody hell?" she said. "Jen, you're alive!" Hermione yelled. "Yeah, when last time I looked to a mirror, I was alive" Jen said. "But Darkness killed you. You didn't have no pulse" Ginny said. Jen have satt up and looked kind of pale. "Is Voldemort destroied?" she asked looking at Harry. "Well, yeah. Otherwise I wouldn't be here, would I?" Harry said grinning. He have starting to realize that he have destroied Voldemort. "Well, Darkness have maybe get generous and give my life back so I can be free. Or then he gave my life back because he have lost Voldemort. Hard to say" Jen said.

Then they heard someone walking towards them. "We're here!" Hermione yelled. It was Hagrid and McGonagall. "Oh dear! What are you doing here?" McGonagall asked. Then she noticed the Death Eaters and the ash. "Oh dear" she said again. Then they heard more footsteps. Now it came Lupin, Tonks, Moody and Mr. Weasley. Lupin looked the sight then at Harry. "Harry, you OK?" "Yeah, I'm just fine" Harry said. "So, it's over now" Hagrid said. "I think we have to get those scums away" Moody said and then looken at Jen, who was standing up, by Ginny and Hermione helping. "And you are?" Moody asked. "Oh, this is Jen, she's..." Harry said but, "the reason that Harry and the others could have died" Jen said. "What?" said everyone. "I have worked to Darkness himself. I've got friends with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, so I could lead them here, in trap" Jen said. "But she helped us. Without her, we _have_ died" Harry said. "I don't think there is no reason took her in to Azkaban" said a voice behind them. They turned around and Harry felt his jaw dropped. And he knew that everyone else felt the same way. Albus Dumbledore stood there, smiling. He looked the same and he weren't a ghost. "Pro- Professor? But you... died" Harry said. "Oh, Harry. Do you really think that I would get ridd so easily?" Dumbledore asked smiling. "How did you survived?" Harry asked. "Well, I dodge the spell, when I fell (A.N. If you've seen Charlie's Angels movie, you can imagine it from the scene where Drew Barrymore is shot). Then I passed out. I woke up when there were only Hagrid. He promised to me that he wouldn't tell anyone that I was alive. With him, people in Order knew too that I was alive. That grave where I should be, is empty" Dumbledore said. "What did you do the whole year?" Harry asked. "I stayed in old Order of the Phoenix headquartes. There I could see what was going on in the outside world. Also that, Hagrid told me what you were doing, Harry. Well, now I can unterstand what it felt like to Sirius being inside the whole year" Dumbledore said smiling.

"Dumbledore, what about her?" asked Moody, looking at Jen. "Like I just said, Ms. Hammal is innocent. I've met her for last six years, and I know she hadn't done anything on purpose. Like you just heard Harry saying that without Jen, they all would be dead" Dumbledore said smiling. "Sir? But you can't keep you promise now. Voldemort is destroyed and I'm on age now" Jen said, looking at Dumbledore. "Well, we have still few days, before the term ends. And you've been the whole year in here, so why can't you been the last days" Dumbledore said. "You can go, you five. We get these to Azkaban", he said and pointed the Death Eaters, "but what about this?" he asked and poited now the ashes on the ground. "Put them together" Harry said. Dumbledore drew a pot and got the ashes in it. "Where we put it?" Ron asked. Harry felt everyone looking at him. "To the school. Remembering to others that something bad can be destroyed" Harry said, looking at Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled and then said: "Right then. You can go now" he said to Harry and others.

Harry walked away, trying to understand that it was over. Never again he hadn't to be afraid about Voldemort, about his attacs, or everything else. Harry looked at Jen, who walked beside him. She looked happier than he have seen her. She smiled so widely, it looked like her face wasn't enough to her smile. 'She must feel the same like I am' Harry thought. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron, who walked behind them. They walked hand in hand, Hermione smiling so widely, she looked like the sun. Harry met Ron's eyes, and grinned to him, who grinned back to Harry.

Then he looked at Ginny. She was smiling too, as widely as Jen and Hermione. She hadn't left her hand from Harry's hand. She didn't say anything at all. She just looked at him, smiling.

And when they got out of the Forest, they saw how sun was rising behind the castle. And finally, Harry could smile as widely as Ginny, Jen and Hermione. Then Jen laughed happily, so everyone jumped little. Then she turned in to a dog and ran all around, barking and jumping. Ginny started laughing too, looking the dog. Then she let go of Harry's hand for first time, and started playing with the dog. Also Hermione let go of Ron's hand and running with Ginny and the dog. Harry laughed at them with Ron. "They act like little kids" Ron said. "Well, they have the reason, don't they?" Harry asked, smiling. And before Harry and Ron could realize, Hermione and Ginny have got them in the run. Jen have turned back to human and smiled now evily to them. "Last at castle will buy everything to everyone in the train" Jen said, "Ready? Go, NOW!" she yelled. And they run to castle, laughing, feeling that everyone was normal now on.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten years later...

"Pop!" heard a little girl's voice. 27-years-old Harry Potter opened his eyes. She met little brown eyes. "Morning Lily" he said to his 3-years-old daughter. "Daddy, I'm hungry, and mom won't give any food she is doing" said little girl. Harry satt up and got the little girl in his lap. "You know, that you can't eat that food now. It's for that when our guests come" he said. "Do you mean uncle Ron, aunt Hermione and aunt Jen?" asked Lily. "Yeah, them. C'mon. Let's see, if there's anything to eat" Harry said and got up. They walken in to the kitchen, where Harry's wife and Lily's mother was doing food. "Oh good Lily dear. You got daddy up" smiled Ginny Potter smiling. "He was snoring" said Lily. "You've been too long with you mom and aunt Jen" said Harry, giving a kiss to Ginny. "Where's Dobby?" Harry asked. He have took the elf working to him. "I gave him a day free. You know that Hermione won't eat this food, if Dobby have made it" Ginny said. "Yeah, Hermione and her SPEW, I mean S.P.E.W." Harry said smiling. "I'm hungry!" yelled Lily. "OK, OK" Harry said and look to the fridge. He made some breakfeast to himself and Lily.

Harry looked at his daugther. She have Ginny's brown eyes and Harry's black hair. It was messy like Harry's, but it was longer than his. She looked like little female James. "If her hair style got to her child, everyone will know the Potter family" Ginny said smiling.

At 3 o'clock p.m. there were a knock on the door. Lily went to open the door. "Aunt Jen!" called the scream from the door. "Hi, lil Lily!" called Jen. Ginny walked to the door. "Hi Jen!" said Ginny smiling. The women hugged each other. "I brought something to Lil" Jen said and gave a present to Lily. "Ooh, it's lovely!" said Lily. She unwrapped the present in the speed of light. The present was "Magic to little wizards and witches." "What you have to say aunt Jen, Lily?" asked Ginny. "Thank you, aunt Jen" Lily said and ran to the living room, where Harry was, to show her present. "Are yo sure it's safe?" Ginny asked, when Jen got her jacket off. "Oh yes, it's read that it's safe for 1-5 years old. It can't be harmed" Jen said smiling. Then was heard loud _pum _from the living room. When they got in there, they saw Harry with Lily's present. "Oh, dear" said Ginny, while Lily and Jen laughed to Harry. "Daddy is so funny! Daddy tried to play with my present!" giggled Lily, pointing at Harry. "Oh, Harry. Don't you know that you aren't suppose to play in Lily's toys" said Ginny, in mother-tone and tried to clean the black clour off his face, wich have came in the _pum_. "But it looked so funny" Harry said sadly, like a little boy who have just caught up. This made Jen toeven laugh harder, which made Lily laughing too. "What's so funny?" heard a voice behind them. Hermione and Ron have just came in, with their twins. "We knocked the door, but no one answered, so we just came in" Hermione said. "So, what is so funny?" asked Ron again. Just then Harry stood up from the floor. His eye-brows were still. Ron burst in laugh. "Really funny Ron" Harry snarled to him. "What happend to him?" Ron asked. "Daddy played with my present, uncle Ron" said Lily. "Where the twins?" Hermione asked. "We're here mom" called a little girl's voice. "Shut up, Mel!" hissed a little boy's voice. The voices came really near of them, but they couldn't see anybody. Hermione raised her eybrows, but Harry smiled, knowing what was going on. "Accio cloak" he said pointing his wand where the voices was heard. His invisibly cloak flew in to Harry's arms. "Melinda and Marcus Weasley! How many times I have to say that you aren't suppose to take Harry's invisibly cloak!" yelled Hermione to her 4-years-olds twins. They were as bad as Fred and George, but they weren't indentical. Melinda has red hair (like all the Weasleys) and brown eyes. She looked really much of Ginny. Marcus wasn't as Weasley. He had brown, messy hair and blue eyes. Even they weren't indentical, they looked the same when they looked innocent front of they mother. "We were trying to get to the kitchen. We hungry and aunt Ginny is so good of cooking" said Mel. "Mel, shut UP!" Marc said loudly. "Marcus, don't speak to you sister like that! And Mel, you could just ask from the food" Hermione told. "I'm hungry too!" said Lily, who was in Jen's lap. "Me too!" said Ron and Harry together.

When they have ate the food and the kids went to playing, Jen looked out of the window and sighed. "I can't belive it's been for ten years when Voldemort was destroyed" she said. "Yeah. Now it seems like he hadn't never been here" Harry said. He could still remember his last day at Hogwarts. The seventh years have been celebrating the whole day and on the feast they have been happy and sad on the same time. He hadn't realize, it was over. After the school, he have got to the job in ministry from the auror section. He had got the job, thanks for his adventure in Hogwarts. He kept going out with Ginny for a few years, before purposing her. The wedding were huge. Ron was Harry's best man and Jen and Hermione, Ginny's bride mades. Harry and Ginny got married when they were 21. And Lily was born three years after that. Both Harry and Ginny had been busy, they both were aurors. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron. They have got married two years after Harry and Ginny. Hermione got bragnet on they honeymoon. Ron was the Minister of Magic, after being couple of years an auror. And talking about Weasleys, Harry knew that Fred have got married with Angelina and George was daiting Katie. Bill and Fleur were still married and they have now three children. Percy was still in the Ministry. He have tried to get The Minister of Magic, but haven't got. Now he was working on the Deparment of Mysteries. Charlie was working in Romania and Ginny have tod him, that he have met one girl, who he really liked, maybe even get married. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley lived still in Burrow, but they have got some money from they childs. Hermione was (surprise, surprise) a headmistress of Hogwarts. She was as popular as Dumbledore have been. Also Hermione has been an auror for couple of years, before going to school. Also she have got the minister fot elves, thanks to Ron.

Then Harry looked at Jen. Her hair colour has changed again. Now it was red and really short. After school she have got her freedom and used her freedom. Now she was auror. But she wasn't the same like Harry and Ginny. She was hitman, but now she caught the bad guys to good guys. She was still single. She wasn't that kind of person, who wanted to commitment. She have travelled all over the world.

Then Jen looked at them. "Did you heard that Malfoy was let free?" she asked. "Yeah, I was in his trial" Ron said. "And you tell it now?" Harry said. "Well, it was yesterday. He really looked like he didn't mean what he done ten years ago" Ron said. "Still, he was the same Malfoy, looked at me like some kind of scum" Ron said. "Well, he have always looked everyone like that" Hermione said. "Well, food was good. Thank dear" Harry said and kissed Ginny on the cheek. "Yeah, it was delicous" Jen said, "I haven't myself made this good food for... hmm... ever, if I'm correct." Others laughed. "By the way. I heard, that Snape died in Azkaban week ago" Ron said. Harry dropped the plate which he was holding. "Sorry" he said. "Are you OK?" asked Ginny. "Yeah, I'm just right. I just don't know how to feel about Snape's death" Harry said. The person who have over heard the propechy about him and Voldemort. He hadn't told that to Ginny, Ron, Hermione or Jen. "Well, it was a little shock to me too" Ron said to Harry. "I'm just fine. Don't fussy Ginny. I go to look, how the kids are doing" Harry said. But Harry just looked how kids were (sleeping) and walked to upstairs to his and Ginny's room. He got his pictures of his parents. He have still them, after getting them from Hagrid for 16 years ago. Next to his parents wedding picture was his and Ginny's wedding picture and picture of Lily. "Harry?" Ginny have followed him. "They would have liked her. And you too" Harry said, looking the picture of his parents. "Ofcourse. But you know that they know you happy" Ginny said, hugging Harry. "How do you know that?" Harry asked. "Because the ones we love won't ever leave us. I've heard that somewhere" Ginny said. They stayed there for a while. "Are you coming back to downstairs or not?" called a voice. Jen was looking at them. "We waiting for you for the cake" she said. "What cake?" Harry asked. "For you. Without you, we wouldn't be here laughing and all" Jen said. She dragged Harry downstairs. There were the biggest cake Harry have ever seen. On it was read: "For the Boy-who-lived and survived". "Where did got this one?" Harry asked. "We made it. Me, Hermione and Jen. Ron tried to help it, but he isn't that good cook" Ginny said and grinned to his brother. "Meanies" Harry said.

After the cake, Harry felt himself as happy as ten years ago. They laughed to something stupid things and Harry and Ron started to tell stories what they have been in Hogwarts to Marc and Mel (Lily was fell asleep again) and Jen, Hermione and Ginny started talking about "girl stuff" as Ron named it.

And when the night fall, Hermione, Ron, the twins (fell asleep) and Jen left. Then Harry and Ginny satt on the sofa with sleeping Lily and Harry felt hiself really comfort and thought he would like this being forever.

the end

Well, that was it!


End file.
